


Insert Coin To Play!

by acespaide88



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Circus of Wonders, Coffee Swirl Cookie (OC), First work on here dskjds, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acespaide88/pseuds/acespaide88
Summary: A sweet, cutesy feeling fills the air of the Circus of Wonders, as cookies of all ages and backgrounds file into the rows adorning the stage, voices gentle murmurs of excitement as they all ‘aww’ at the sight of a small child on the stage, waving happily at everyone.Coffee Swirl whispers a small and eager “hewwo!” to each cookie that enters the tent, the ringmaster hat on her head a size too big, making her have to clutch to its rim, but she’s still smiling. As the crowd falls quiet, a spotlight falls upon the cookie, who waves yet again to all the crowd.“Hewwo, evewyone!” She exclaims, eyes squinting with delight as she takes off her hat, bowing down in a slightly clumsy manner, making the audience giggle.She looks to the crowd as she holds the hat in her hands, grinning. Coffee Swirl pats her chest as she speaks, accent and lisp mixing together to make cookies gush silently at just how cute this kid is.“Ah’m Coffee Swuhl! Wewcome to da show!”





	1. Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Ace, and if you have no idea what on earth you're reading, you might want to give this (https://askcranberrycookie.tumblr.com) a little glance!

A sweet, cutesy feeling fills the air of the Circus of Wonders, as cookies of all ages and backgrounds file into the rows adorning the stage, voices gentle murmurs of excitement as they all ‘aww’ at the sight of a small child on the stage, waving happily at everyone.

Coffee Swirl whispers a small and eager “hewwo!” to each cookie that enters the tent, the ringmaster hat on her head a size too big, making her have to clutch to its rim, but she’s still smiling. As the crowd falls quiet, a spotlight falls upon the cookie, who waves yet again to all the crowd.

“Hewwo, evewyone!” She exclaims, eyes squinting with delight as she takes off her hat, bowing down in a slightly clumsy manner, making the audience giggle.

She looks to the crowd as she holds the hat in her hands, grinning. Coffee Swirl pats her chest as she speaks, accent and lisp mixing together to make cookies gush silently at just how cute this kid is.

“Ah’m Coffee Swuhl! Wewcome to da show!”

The young ringmaster cups a hand near her mouth to increase her volume, posing a question.

“Enjoy da pwetty pewfowmances, otay?”

The crowd calls out with sweet promises and cute squeals as they watch Coffee Swirl brighten up. Upon hearing their agreements, Coffee Swirl nods, before sticking her tongue out, a hand digging into her coat as lights tilt to shine upon an arcade game, the game’s screen alight with the words “**INSERT COIN**” in bright red. Cookies make small murmurs in awe at the game, but their gazes all flicker to Coffe Swirl as something shiny glints in her tiny hand.

“Ah found it!”

It’s a shiny gold coin!

Coffee Swirl turns to the arcade game, and without a word, she clambers on over excitedly, eyes reflecting those words on the screen as she bounces on her heels, crinkling the hat’s rim eagerly as she pushes the coin into the slot. Within moments, cookies gasp as the rest of the lights all dim and shut off, the spotlight focused on Coffee Swirl and the arcade game, that begins to boot up, its loading screen now replacing that message from before. As the game starts to load, however, Coffee Swirl looks to the audience, the spotlight now beginning to dim as she waves one last time.

“Pwease enjoy ouw game! Ah pwomise youw wike it!”

With this, the light finally shuts off with a click, leaving the crowd to hush excitedly, and all that’s left to illuminate the stage, is that arcade game’s screen, that displays a new message as 8-bit music chimes slowly, the screen barely shifting to an opening title. That title?

**’DEATH SHOULD NOT HAVE TAKEN THEE!’**


	2. Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!

The arcade game's screen flickers off within moments, but its chiming music continues on at a background pace, growing barely any louder as the stage dimly lights up, the game cabinet no longer on the stage. Rather, it's replaced by a throne, and a cookie sitting upon it, carefree. 

That cookie is Yuzu, who wears regal clothing, looking akin to a king, robe draped over her shoulders, a crown tilted lazily on her head, and her gaze half lidded, before becoming suddenly animated to look disappointed as she gets up from her throne, huffing slightly. The music chimes like an opening scene to a video game, as she gently huffs out, shaking her head.

_"Oh, how could they all die? Really a shame..."_

Without a warning, Yuzu cups her hands around her mouth, her cocky tone accompanied with a _familiar_ voice as she yells out.

_"THREE, TWO, ONE, OH!"_

The music starts to blare through the speakers, as though a video game were just kicking off, and Yuzu winks to the audience as she motions behind her for something to arrive, and without missing a beat, a flurry of knights take over the stage, all wielding flags in a proud and determined manner, moving in time with the fast-paced tempo of that electronic beat. The knights line up on Yuzu's sides by the throne, creating some form of barrier, flags raised high and mighty as Yuzu nods in approval. Raising a hand up, the flags raise higher as well, before the king chops downward to the music, making the knights drop their flag poles against the stage with a heavy thud. Yuzu laughs heartily, eyes filled with pride as she sits back down on her throne, resting her head on her arm smugly, fingers tapping to the music as she crosses a leg over another, seemingly waiting. The knights stand proud and tall, making no noise.

The crowd whispers in awe and amusement, until everything is cut off by a yell.

_"KING!"_

Yuzu rolls her eyes and looks peeved, but she can't help but smile as Cal appears in front of her and her knights, kneeling down. He himself wears knight gear as well, but wields no flag, as he awaits her response, which comes in a tone that can only be described as playfully annoyed.

_"What now?"_

_"HELP!"_

_"Oh, what do you want?" _Yuzu squints down at Cal, who looks panicked and shaken up as he continues, head whipping up to stare at Yuzu with fear in his eyes.

_"They...!"_

The king gives Cal an 'Okay...?' look as she murmurs.

_"Right..?"_

Cal moves an arm from his knee to motion to the audience, only sparing a quick glance to the cookies before he sings again.

_"They took the Princess and won't give her back!"_

_"The hero should-"_

Cal deadpans as he gets off the floor, a hand on his hip.

_"None exist."_

Yuzu hums, tapping her chin as she thinks. 

_"Hm..." _Yuzu snaps her fingers together with a bright smile. _"Got it!"_

_"Yes?" _Cal leans forward, awaiting the answer. Yuzu points at him, eyes crinkling as she exclaims. _"No need to fear, you be the hero~!"_

Cal gives Yuzu a look of shock as he turns around to finally face the audience, running a hand through his hair as he exclaims with a twinge of despair.

_"Set up, let down!"_

The kingly cookie simply laughs as she jumps out of her throne and approaches Cal, taking in a deep breath as she puts a hand on his shoulder, singing quickly.

_ “Jimmying the lock and a brand new stock of any old item to keep you going~!” _ Yuzu spins Cal around with a smile as she continues her fast pace, tapping her foot to the music. _ “Party on up to get you pumped and fight!” _

She motions to a crew of cookies already dressed for battle while pumping a fist into the air giddily, and Cal gives her a look of unease as he sings.

_ “..Oh tell me you’re just kidding, right?” _

Cal waits for some sort of confirmation, but Yuzu simply moves her gaze to a newly lit up portion of the stage, where Graham stands, dressed as a simply valley farmer, waving at the twins with a smile as Yuzu motions his way.

_ “Fine, so ever if you’re trouble, talk to the peasants, okay?” _ Yuzu pulls away from Cal and hops backwards towards her throne, where the line of knights clang their flags along the floor once more as Yuzu makes a triumphant pose, singing carefreely as she pumps a fist into the air once more. _ “And with a smash go beat that boss down!” _

_ “Wait, WHAT NOW?!” _

Cal yelps in fear as the part of the stage he stands on seemingly spins around, the lights focused on the spinning hero as Yuzu sings in the background, sitting back on her throne in a confident manner.

_ “Boast it, and toast it, and raise all your glasses!” _ Yuzu puts her hands up as though to rile up a crowd behind her, singing in that smug tone. _ “‘Cause they all know that I rule all the masses!” _

As Yuzu sings, Cal’s part of the stage stops spinning, and the hero is left on his knees, before he gets up, running a hand through his hair with a sigh before he takes on a verse.

_ “And I’ll just be here doing everything for their sake,” _ Cal draws a blade from his sheath, looking to the eerily dark part of the stage with a shudder. _ “Thinking again, the bigger they are-” _

_ “THE HARDER THEY’RE OVERTHROWN!” _Yuzu shouts alongside Cal’s hesitant singing, as she gets up from her throne to rile up the crowd yet again, cookies cheering in response to her singing. 

_ “One up, and one up, and throw up your hands now!” _ The king smiles as Cal starts to approach the dark portion of the stage. _ “Partying hard just to watch them all bow down!” _

As the knights by the throne take a knee, the crowd starts to focus on Cal, who lights up the once dark part of the stage as he begins to fight five opponents, cookies dressed as regal dark knights. One by one, Cal draws his blade and brings each down to their defeat, save for the last two. The broader knight with a much larger sword aims a strike at Cal’s chest, but he rolls away, stopping himself with a quick slide of the heel before getting back into a low fighting stance, singing in a wavered tone. His blade glimmers under the light, as he blocks a hit.

_ “Hold up a second, didn’t hear this at enrollment,” _ Cal brings the two knights to their knees with an expertly swung hit of his blade before turning to his twin. _ “My paid vacations are…?” _

_ “Deleted, deleted!” _

Yuzu sends him an innocent smile as Cal feels an arrow stab his chest at her words, the audience laughing at the comedic feeling of the act. The king walks toward the edge of the stage as she announces in a game-like manner, smiling at Cal before turning back at the audience, that gasps as something’s shadow grows along the tent walls, looking eerie and dangerous, looming somewhere as the kingly performer sings, holding an invisible mic as she motions a hand at Cal as the ground shakes slightly. The cookies all gasp and murmur in intrigue as Cal looks bewildered, a hand on the hilt of his sword as he readies himself. The music chimes like a loading message as Yuzu sings.

_ “So now we’re waiting for the bating of the breathing and the beating of the beastly ol’ ultimate boss!” _

From the shadows emerges a masked cookie, their eyes gleaming a blood red behind that mask of theirs. Black cape draped over their shoulders, and a greatsword held in their grasp, Cal’s breath hitches slightly as the sense of dread fills the air for just a moment as the sword drags along the stage, following its dark master with a sharpened noise, making cookies jump in their seats, and even squeal as they realize just who the cookie behind the mask is, their iconic ponytail a clear indicator of their identity as they get into a fighting stance, blade drawn and aimed at Cal as they make no expression. However, the clear intent of causing a ruckus shimmers in his gaze, making our hero gulp as Yuzu bursts back into song, the music bringing the stage back to life as she motions Cal to go forth and fight his opponent, smiling.

_ “Say that we’re fighting for a cause because I demand!” _ Yuzu moves to stand a couple of feet behind Cal, singing out. _ “Say that we’re fighting to keep peace over the land!” _

_ “Looking on, fighting from the furthest point in the rear!” _ Cal lets out an exasperated sigh as he dashes towards his enemy, blade raised to swing down, only for his attack to be blocked by a simple swing up. Yuzu continues, hands cupped over her mouth. _ “Calling your stats out like you’re blind or just can’t hear!” _

Cal attempts to break down his opponent’s guard as he sings, movement swift and filled with strength as he tries to fight, but each move he takes is easily deflected, and he forces himself to jump back as his opponent tries to strike, his voice airy and filled with weak determination.

_ “Fighting for you, and maybe fighting for the ‘peasants’ too!” _ Cal blocks an attack as he glances back to Yuzu, singing in a semi hopeful manner, flashing a weak smile. _ “Take a sec to see how hard we fight so you can rule!” _

It’s here that Cal’s enemy takes a chance, and swings his sword down in such a manner that Cal’s sword _ breaks _, and the pieces of his blade fall around him like shards of glass, catching the performer by surprise as he jolts back, the crowd gasping and calling out for him to watch out, as the enemy takes a large step forward, and Yuzu takes a cowardly step back, leaving Cal to fend for himself as he sings, looking at his broken sword with fear.

_ “They’re falling one by one around me, and I’m flashing red!” _ The light above Cal flickers red, as his enemy raises his blade over Cal’s head and swings down, only to be in slow motion as Cal sings. _ “I knew my levels just weren’t high enough yet!”_

The light flickers red for a moment more, before dimming to a dark and gloomy blue hue, as Cal falls to his knees in defeat, his enemy dispersing into nothing but smoke as he looks dejected, broken hilt by his side, as the music becomes a chime of failure, set to remind him of his blunder as Yuzu stands behind him in a solemn manner. Her hands are folded neatly over her chest as she sings, head shaking in disapproval as her voice trembles in shame and disappointment. 

_ “Sorry, but your party was..” _ Yuzu motions around the dim stage, eyes flickering with a deep sadness as she sings, making the audience silently hush, making small whispers of sympathy upon watching. _ “Wiped out completely, now you’re dead..” _

The king shakes her head yet again as Cal clenches his fists, trying his best to look defeated, forcing that eye roll of his to stop as he stares down at the floor. The hero listens to Yuzu as she puts a hand on her head, leaning back in exasperation.

_ “O~oh God in heaven, why?” _ Yuzu makes a cross over her chest, before continuing. _ “Ah, A~men…” _

Yuzu moves away from Cal to stand back on her throne, the lights shining back on her and her army, as she crosses her arms, clicking her tongue. 

_ “Oh, how could they all die? Really a shame!” _ The king shrugs, singing again. _ “But I guess I’ll give you another try- IF AT FIRST YOU DON’T SUCCEED~!” _

The cookies in the crowd all send out hushed murmurs as a light falls back on Cal, who blurts out as he stands back up, shattered sword nowhere to be found. 

_ “But my king!” _

_ “Don’t like the name?” _ Yuzu cocks her head at Cal, looking confused. Cal shakes his head. _ “No! This is insane..” _

_ “EH?!” _ Yuzu flusters up, before huffing and pouting, pointing a finger at Cal with a frown. _ “Dead people don’t have any right to complaaaAAIN!” _

Cal puts his hands up as he sings, glaring back at Yuzu. The hero looks peeved as he starts to walk toward the throne, voice filled with a melodic anger as the music shifts to another point in the song. 

_ “Hey I’m no hero and I think I should add…” _ Cal draws another sword, one just like the previous broken blade, and extends its hilt to a reluctant Yuzu, as he hollers. _ “Wanting a hero played right, you should just play it _ _ YOURSELF! _ _ ” _

The sword is shoved into the king’s chest, and Yuzu looks offended for just a moment, before her eyes light up with determination. She takes the sword, and, just like a moth drawn to a flame, the knights that line by the throne drop their flags to draw their blades and shields, getting into battle stance behind Yuzu as she exits the throne and walks towards the dark edge of the stage once more, Cal trailing with the other knights, wielding a dagger this time as he marches alongside the other troops, gulping slowly as his foe returns to the stage once more. Getting into a stance, Cal watches as Yuzu raises her blade, pointing it towards the dark knight with a slow breath, frowning. Slowly, she returns to singing, her voice steady and accompanied by her twin’s voice as they ready for battle.

_ “Say that we’re fighting for a cause because I demand~!” _ Yuzu drops her cape from her shoulders and dashes into action, attempting to strike her opponent’s blade from her hands. The dark knight makes no noise as he blocks the strike with a heavy clang, as Yuzu stammers out in song, looking just a twinge terrified. _ “Say that we’re fighting to keep peace over the land!~” _

As Yuzu fights the dark knight, his own band of troops storm the stage, making Cal and his band of knights have to duel themselves, leaving Yuzu to her own devices as she sings, still confident. Each attack she makes is quick and jagged, and her dodges are shaky as she tries to keep up with her enemy’s slow and powerful swings, swords clanging in a rhythmic manner, making cookies gasp and cling to the edge of their seats as they watch the battles unfold.

_ “Moving on, fighting from the furthest point in the front~!” _ The king rolls back to dodge, smiling and waving to the crowd as she stands back up, singing smugly once again, making Cal roll his eyes as he defeats his own opponent with ease. _ “Seeing my approval ratings rising just by one!” _

The king returns to fighting after a jolt of surprise courses through her body as she narrowly avoids decapitation from her rival, Cal stopping in his fighting to watch as his twin struggles to fight back, a strangled breath escaping his lips. 

_ “Wait, what the-” _ Cal is cut off by the sudden attack of another dark knight, and he raises his blade to strike against theirs, as he sings, gaze flickering between his opponent and his sister. _ “Fighting for views, and always fighting for the money too! Take a sec to think about what this king really rules.” _

Cal defeats his opponent once again, but all around him do the knights in his troop fall in defeat, and in the corner of his eye he sees Yuzu fall as well, blade shattered in a million pieces at her feet, the dark knight swinging his blade down at her just like he did with the hero, making Cal sing in fear and panic as he tries to think, Yuzu’s fallen crown shining dimly at him.

_ “They’re falling one by one around me, and you’re red as flames!” _The light above Yuzu shines a dooming red hue as the dark knight finally strikes her down and she knocks out cold on the floor, making cookies cry out in despair, calling out her name with agony as she makes no movement. Still, the cookies take a moment to remember this is part of a show, and they zone back in on Cal’s singing, as he looks around the battlefield, shaking his head as the dark knight disappears into the shadows once again. _“How could they all be dying? Really just a shame!”_

The music kicks back in, and the fallen soldiers, along with their king jump back up to life, and the ensemble gets to work, scooping up fallen weapons as Yuzu and Cal burst back into song. Yuzu grabs her cape off the floor and slips it back on as she makes her way towards Cal, dodging the cleaning knights with a smile, eyes alight with that liveliness from before.

_ “Say that we’re fighting for a cause because I demand! Say that we’re fighting so that your smile always stands~!” _ Cal and Yuzu meet up in the middle of the stage, both performers sending charming winks to the crowds at the last set of lines, making cookies giggle and swoon. _ “Sliding by, we’re always trying harder not to die, scraping up what info on evil we can find~!” _

The knights finish cleaning, and they grab their flags, one knight throwing a flagpole to Cal as they march back to the throne, following their king as she sits down. Cal adjusts himself to stand before the throne, as the knights line back up in the same formation as the beginning of the performance. Cal grips onto the flag with a smile, as he stands in a guarding manner, singing as Yuzu takes a seat on her throne, looking regal and composed.

_ “And so today, I stay here guarding like I always do! Awaiting one good hero strong enough and true.” _

Cal smiles to the audience before looking back at Yuzu, who also smiles as she sings.

_ “ _ _ I know you're thinking that I'm hiding on the throne again~!” _ Yuzu sheepishly gives a smile of defeat, head hanging as she sings in a delightfully sullen manner. _ “But in the end, I know I’m too weak to win…” _

The music that had chimed like a video game ends with a blip, as the lights cut out, before returning to house lights, and the crowd bursts into content cheer, as they await the next act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gg-25pOq6Lw) for reference, I had a time with this song choice haha;;


	3. Do It For Her

As the lights flicker back to house lights, the crowd finds the stage empty once more, save for that cute, smiling ringmaster. Coffee Swirl beams at the crowd, exclaiming in a chipper tone.

“Wasn’t dat supew awesome?”

A collection of “Yes!” and “Always is!” reach her ears, and she bounces in place, before speaking again.

“Then Ah hope you enjoy dis one! ‘S got my favowite dancew in it!”

The lights dim down slowly, and Coffee Swirl whispers happily as she gets into place.

_ “Wadies and gentewcookies, Miss Wowo!” _

The cookies hush as the lights become a soft blue hue, sprinkling part of the stage in a joyful manner. They all start to make happy murmurs as they gaze lovingly at the beloved ice queen on the stage. Merlot stands, smiling to the crowd, bracelet shimmering under the light shining down on her, highlighting her elegant and flowing blouse, the performer looking more like some knight without armor, the air present around her chill and cool. Taking a short breath, Merlot flicks her wrist, and the bracelet unlatches from her arm and becomes a rapier, moving to place its hilt into her hand, that grips tightly. Cookies gasp in awe at the sight, and Merlot chuckles gently, before turning her head towards the darkened area of the stage, softly speaking.

_ “Alright, everything begins with your stance.” _

Merlot draws the blade and keeps it before her, smiling towards the crowd as the stage fully lights up, illuminating Coffee Swirl watching Merlot from afar. She does not wear her ringmaster’s coat or hat, but rather she seems to be wearing training clothing, shirt and pants already scuffed, looking well worn. The young cookie smiles at Merlot, who chirps in a sweet and gentle manner, glancing back with her own smile. 

_ “Remember~!” _

A piano starts to chime in playfully, before playing softly in the background, accompanying Merlot as she lowers her body and draws a heel back in an elegant manner, moving and shifting to create a stance of attack. Her eyes flutter closed as a wind blows past her, making cookies shudder slightly as a cookie made of _ playing cards _appears in front of Merlot, wielding a sword of its own, bowing down before getting into a stance of attack as well. It draws its blade back, and Merlot opens her eyes in a slow manner, drawing her sword back and stepping forward, movement slow but filled with power, her step light and almost as though she were dancing.

_ “You do it for him, and you would do it again~!” _

The swordfighter’s blade clangs against the other’s with a melodious chime, Merlot’s movement still so elegant, as if she were simply ballroom dancing with her opponent. She stops the opponent’s swing with a simple block, turning to face Coffee Swirl with a smile. Her opponent simply stands in its stance, robotic. 

_ “You do it for her-” _ Merlot pauses with a small blush, before continuing, her gaze moving away to eye two very familiar cookies in the crowd for just a moment. _ “That is to say, you’ll do it for him~” _

Coffee Swirl giggles quietly, rising up to join Merlot, who draws away from the carded cookie with a soft breath, blade pulled back in surrender. The piano plays in that sweet and almost professional manner, and as the ringmaster meets Merlot’s side, beaming happily. Merlot smiles down at her, and cookies simply murmur in joy as her sword disappears with a shimmer, returning to its bracelet form, wrapped snugly around her wrist. The performer takes a professional stance, hands folded behind her back as she sternly yet lovingly looks down at Coffee Swirl, who takes the signal to get into stance. The small cookie fumbles into some sort of fighting stance, feet spread apart, a focused look on her face as she awaits Merlot’s command.

_ “Keep your stance wide.” _ Merlot gently taps her shoulder, causing Coffee Swirl to widen her stance just a tad, making it look more like a dancing pose. _ “Keep your body lowered~” _

As Coffee Swirl fixes her positioning, and as the music becomes an orchestra, Merlot closes her eyes, before copying Coffee Swirl by her side, standing in the same pose. While Merlot lets her body calm down, Coffee Swirl attempts to copy, watching as Merlot starts to dance a simple two-step count, the ringmaster mimicking her every move, that all flow together in a smooth transition, Merlot’s voice a sweet addition to her dance. 

_ “As you’re moving forward,” _ Cookies start to swoon as Merlot dances toward the audience in a slow and alluring manner, Coffee Swirl watching and trailing after as best as she can, before stumbling over, Merlot stopping her dance to save the small child from falling, laughter in her voice. _ “Balance is the key~!” _

Coffee Swirl laughs in an embarrassed manner, moving away from Merlot’s hold to scratch her reddened face, smiling sheepishly. Merlot shakes her head and chuckles, before turning away to a darkened area of the stage, catching the two staffs thrown her way with a soft hum. The piano music plays ever so gently as she hands a staff, the smaller, child-sized one, to Coffee Swirl, keeping the other, much bigger staff for her own use. Coffee Swirl’s eyes light up as she grips the staff, before a look of surprise catches her expression instead, her eyes watching the staff that hovers close to her, its wielder in a fighting stance already, one arm behind her back, her feet spread just enough to make her body display an alluringly cold and frigid fighting stance, her gaze cold yet warm. Merlot looks down at Coffee Swirl in expectancy, making the young cookie blink and fumble to copy her, staff raises and aimed to meet the others, barely clanging against the other as Coffee Swirl tries to harden her gaze, looking up at Merlot with a small fire of determination. Merlot chuckles in amusement, before taking a breath of focus, her song now one of instruction. 

_ “Right foot, left foot,” _ Merlot watches Coffee Swirl pace forward, and she paces with her, frowning just a little as they go along. _ “Now go even faster.” _

When Coffee Swirl starts to look around the stage nervously, Merlot sings softly, watching the small performing ringmaster pace backwards as their staffs connect.

_ “And as you’re moving backwards,” _ Merlot taps her staff against Coffee Swirl’s with a fairly loud clash, making the young cookie pay attention to her once more. _ “Keep your eyes on me.” _

Merlot’s tone is more than enough to make Coffee Swirl pay close attention, and her nod of understanding makes Merlot smile. As they practice, however, Merlot starts to pull away, and Coffee Swirl readies into a stance, much more firm than before. Merlot stands away from Coffee Swirl to observe, that gust of wind returning with her opponent from before, looming over Coffee Swirl with no expression, their weapon, a staff, raised as they bow in acknowledgement. Once they get into stance, Coffee Swirl takes over the song, her voice sweet, yet filled with both her lisp and accent. Cookies start to gush and squeal at her voice, pleasantly stricken with love and adoration for the young child as she starts.

_ “Keep my…” _ Coffee Swirl fixes her stance, drawing her staff back. _ “Stance wide..” _

_ “Good.” _Merlot murmurs with a nod.

_ “Keep my body wowewed…” _ Coffee Swirl starts to swing her staff, watching it tap against her opponents, Merlot nodding once more. _ “As Ah’m moving fowewuhd..” _

As Coffee Swirl starts to fight slowly, easing into the motions, Merlot watches her stepping, and the moment she fumbles, Merlot speaks, tone lace with a stern anger. She leans forward, lightly frowning.

_ “Concentrate!” _ Coffee Swirl jumps slightly, before moving to fix her focus, looking nervous as she watches her foe, Merlot’s tone still slightly upset. _ “Don’t you want him to live?!” _

She motions to part of the stage, that lights up to reveal a spectating Cal, who looks flustered and concerned as he watches Coffee Swirl’s gaze harden. The small child starts to move and fight faster than before, staff hitting her opponent backward as she paces with a quick step. Coffee Swirl lets out a small grunt as she goes along.

_ “Wight foot, weft foot…” _ Coffee Swirl dodges the cookie’s swing, as Merlot sings with a huff in her voice. _ “Yes, but put your whole body into it.” _

Cal continues to look nervous, silently praying from far away that Coffee Swirl stays safe, watching with bitten lips. Merlot sings, hand on her chest as she sings out loud, frown still apparent as she closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Coffee Swirl continues to fight her opponent as the ice queen sings.

_ “Everything you have, everything you are, you’ve got to give...” _

Smoke and mist take over the stage, making Coffee Swirl pause her fighting as she looks around. Merlot and her opponent disappear into the smoke, leaving only distant shadows. Still, Merlot’s voice remains, her tone low as she sings.

_ “On the battlefield, when everything is chaos…” _

Shadows dance all around the stage, depicting battles between cookies, both Coffee Swirl and the audience looking around in pure awe. The stage looks like a movie, elegant yet grim as shadows shaped as cookies with weapons continue their battles.

Merlot appears in the clearing of the smoke, blade in hand, her stance readied. She looks around, breathing almost uneven as she sings, frowning.

_ “And you have nothing but the way you feel, your strategy, and a sword.”  _

The performer pauses upon seeing her opponent and Cranberry off in the distance, both fighting one another, swords raised. Merlot’s eyes widen as Cranberry is paced backwards, struggling to defeat her enemy as her body starts to weaken. Merlot sings softly, shaking her head as she grips the hilt of her sword.

_ “You just think about the life you have together after the wa~ar!”  _ Merlot springs into action and runs over, sliding just in time to block the swinging blade with her own, Cranberry looking absolutely surprised. Merlot starts to fight back in her stead, determined.  _ “And then you do it for her~! That’s how you  _ _ know _ _ you can win~!” _

Cranberry and Coffee Swirl both watch in silent amazement as Merlot single-handedly defeats the cookie, blade gleaming in triumph as she looks up to the ceiling with a smile, eyes twinkling as she sings.

_ “You do it for her-”  _ Merlot looks fondly at Cranberry for just a second, before flustering at the returned smile, stammering out.  _ “T-That is to say, you do it for him!”  _

The smoke clears and Cranberry disappears with it, Merlot taking in a breath as her blade returns as a bracelet. As the piano plays in a graceful manner, Merlot’s gaze becomes tender as she approaches Coffee Swirl, kneeling down to cup her cheek gently. 

_ “Deep down, you know.”  _ She smiles gently, and Coffee Swirl relaxes.  _ “You weren’t built for fighting~” _


	4. Childish War

Once again, the twins return.


	5. Nearly Witches

Custard stands upon the stage.


	6. Ending

Coffee Swirl smiles at the audience as they erupt in cheers and lovestruck applause, as the main performers of the circus file onstage for one last appearance. As they all gather around the ringmaster of the night, they smile towards the crowd in their iconic manners, as Coffee Swirl exclaims.

"Ah hope you wiked da show! Pwease come again anothew day, otay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Ace, and if you have no idea what on earth you're reading, you might want to give this (https://askcranberrycookie.tumblr.com) a little glance!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this writing, this entire thing is just...Ahaha. Yikes.


End file.
